Gone but not Forgotten
by Godan
Summary: Nina! Please! Nina! Come back! I need you.  I need you." My voice drowned out with emotion. There's nothing more I can do Nina, I need you, but now your gone forever.


I dropped to my knees. I punched the ground until they were bleeding. Just like her. Bleeding, dead. I started to chock on my tears and I fell. I couldn't, just couldn't take it anymore. My love was gone- my dear Nina. Gone like the wind. And for what? A stupid date? My tears fell down like waterfalls. Memories thundering on my mind. Flashbacks of Nina getting… killed by him. Him. The idiot. Jerome. He killed her, because of me. My fault. Jerome loved her. Only loved her. The bullet, was meant for me. It wasn't meant to go through her heart, only mine. I yelled out. No one heard me. No one ever hears me. Jerome was still out there.

" Nina! Please! Nina! Come back! I need you. I need you."

My voice drowned out with emotion. I slowly got up. I started to walk to the Anubis House- which was five miles away. I stopped. I couldn't go back. Not to that house. Not to the world that is so cold. I looked to the weapon in my hand. A sword my father had given to me. It was a 16 ½ samurai sword with my name in graved in it. It was my grandfather's sword, whom I was named after. I turned back to the forest. There, I would make my home. I already knew how to live forest, I was "Born" there. I had gotten lost one day when I was 6 and I couldn't find my way back. I stayed there for almost a year until a few days before my birthday, someone had found me crying in my sleep and brought to the police. I returned to my parents until one day my dad lost his job and they sent me to boarding school.

There I changed again. I was labeled as a nerd because I would always study. They never knew the real me. No one would know the real me. I almost told Nina, but I didn't let myself.

I went to an old-looking tree with a stick figure in the front. I took the sword and started to dig, and it wasn't long until I found a small door without a lock. I opened it and there was a lot of dirt, worms, dead animals, and spider webs there. I took a deep breath and started to clean the place up. I couldn't but help to sing a song Nina showed me. It was by a band called Skillet. The song was named Lucy from a What-If and every time I listened to it I would cry because it reminded me of my little brother who dead when I was 11.

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while

I got some things I need to say

Now that its over

I just wanna hold her

Id give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me

Now that its overI just wanna hold her

Ive gotta live with the choices i mad

eAnd I cant live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said itd bring some closure to say your name

I know Id do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they cant help me make amends

Here we areNow you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we areFor a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

Ill see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now youre in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

Got to live with the choices Ive made

And I cant live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the choices Ive made

And I cant live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

By the time I finished my voice was cracking and tears were streaming down my face like no tomorrow. My head started to hurt and I slowly yet hurtfully fell asleep thinking of Nina.

**How'd you guys like it? I can't stop crying today because my little brother was suppose to be _born _ today. Now I can't be a power ranger family I guess. I was gonna be a Thunder with him. I miss him guys. Sorry, I'm going to take a break for a bit because I just can't write without thinking of him. I write for him and Mary and my family. That's all. See ya in a few days.**


End file.
